Episode 7433 (27th September 2010)
Plot Natasha is discharged from hospital. Audrey offers to let her stay at her house as Natasha doesn't want her family to know about her suicide bid. Natasha's grateful. Nick's feeling guilty and tells Leanne he feels obliged to check if Natasha's okay. Sian's alarmed when the Websters reveal they've invited her parents round to talk. Michelle sees Ryan off as he starts at the Weatherfield Institute of Performing Arts. She wishes Ciaran luck as he sets off for his job interview in Glasgow. Molly's suffering from sleep deprivation and accuses Tyrone of being no help. Gail's angry to learn that Audrey's taken in Natasha. Nick goes round to see her. Sally opens up to Rita and explains she's struggling to come to terms with Sophie's sexuality. Rita assures her that Sophie is still the same person and Sally will soon come to accept it. Nick visits Natasha and tells her that he's prepared to forgive her and try again. Natasha's thrilled. Audrey despairs. Sian's parents Vinnie and Janet arrive at No.4. Vinnie's hostile and blames Sophie for being a bad influence on Sian. Kevin makes to hit him but is held back. Janet orders Vinnie to sit down so they can talk civilly. Audrey warns Natasha that she and Nick will always have her suicide attempt hanging over their relationship. She urges Natasha to realise that Nick doesn't really love her and is just trying to salve his conscience. Graeme tells Tina he's fixed with Dev to move into the Corner Shop flat immediately. Shaken Rita arrives and reveals she's been the victim of credit card fraud. Natasha admits to Audrey she knows her relationship with Nick won't work so she's moving on. Audrey wishes her the best. Natasha catches a cab to Coronation Street. Cast Regular cast *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey (Credited as "Graham Proctor") *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Claire Storey *Vinnie Powers - Ian Dunn *Janet Powers - Carol Starks Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room, kitchen, hallway and exterior *Weatherfield General - Side ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally struggles to accept Sophie's sexuality as Sian stays at the Websters'; and Rita becomes a victim of identity fraud. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,470,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes